e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Superhoodie's Timeline
The following is a timeline of the events and important moments during Superhoodie's quest to save the Misfits and make Alisha fall in love with him. Episode 6 (Series 1) *Nathan is saved from the Virtue gang members by Superhoodie who is, at the time, wearing an orange hoodie and using a BMX. Episode 1 (Series 2) *Due to Nathan surviving the attack of the Virtue members, he discovers his power of Immortality. However, the other members of the Misfits gang are unaware of this, and Nathan is buried six feet underground in a coffin. Superhoodie then constructs a paper aeroplane that reads "GO TO HIS GRAVE" and throws it at Kelly, leading her to take the others to Nathan 's grave where she reads his thoughts and gets him out of the coffin. *Later, Lucy begins to attack the gang with her power. She disguises herself as Kelly , and tricks the others into thinking that she has read Curtis' thoughts, and then begins to suffocate him with a plastic bag. However, before she can completely kill him, Superhoodie cuts the power in the building and drags Curtis into a seperate room, removing the plastic bag and saving him. *As the episode ends, Superhoodie can be seen on the roof of the Community Centre watching the gang dump Sally's body in the lake, possibly making sure they do it correctly. Episode 2 (Series 2) *After Nathan's brother, Jamie, gives the gang (along with Lily) drugs that reverse the effects of their powers, Jamie takes Lily to his car and begins to have sex with her. However, the reversed effect of her power causes her entire body to ignite in flames, as well as the car. Nathan sees this, and begins to run towards the burning car, too worried about Jamie to realise that his power has reversed, causing him to become temporarily mortal again. As he reaches the car, Superhoodie quickly jumps in and pushes Nathan out of the way as the windows explode. They both survive the explosion, however, Superhoodie has a shard of glass lodged into his arm. He then quickly escapes the scene and pulls the glass out of his arm, but at the same time he is spotted by Simon and followed. *Knowing he is being followed, Superhoodie leads Simon to the apartment of Nikki, a girl previously seen due to the reversed effects of Curtis' power. He purposely does this because he knows Nikki will be useful to the gang later on. Episode 3 (Series 2) *Superhoodie saves Alisha from a mugger and reveals that he can touch her despite the effects of her power. Now curious about his identity and his intentions, she begins to question Simon about him (knowing he is also interested in the identity of Superhoodie), however, he knows as much as her. To find out more about Superhoodie, she purposely causes a stranger to try and attack her, however, she panics when he does not show up in time and falls down a flight of steps, knocking herself unconcious. *Alisha wakes up in Superhoodie's lair, where she walks over to find him taking a shower. His identity is revealed to be Simon, however, a future version of him. He explains that he and Alisha are destined to fall in love. Alisha questions if something bad is going to happen to her, to which he responds "I'm not going to let that happen." Alisha heads back to the apartment and waits there while Future Simon supplies the gang with peanuts to defeat Vince. When he returns Him and Alisha have sex, the first time she has had sex without the use of her power. Later on community service Alisha tries to persuade the gang to let superhoodie do what he does, this catching suspicion from present Simon. Episode 4 (Series 2) Future Simon and Alisha plan to go to Las Vegas. However this is short lived when Superhoodie completes his final task...taking a bullet for Alisha when Tim, the man with the power to see things like a videogame. After convincing Tim that he is the undercover cop he is looking for, Tim wanders away. Superhoodie tells her that she is destined to fall in love with present Simon, and then dies, and Alisha burn's his body, walking away in tears. This leads to her love of the shy present Simon, this love leading to him becoming the confident time jumping Superhoodie.